Digitally Twisted
by Dream Cager
Summary: [Haitus] The Digidestined get together to have lunch but a sudden downpour puts a damper on their plans but it may also lead them to a whole new adventure but this one has got the Digimon and Digidestined looking through different views...
1. Chapter 1: Scarlet Eyes

Digimon Cagers Disclaimer Thingy: I don't own these characters or any Digimon except for Midnightmon(unless he's a digimon I haven't found out about yet!^_^;) but I wrote this story anyway, so don't sue me. I would like all my readers to know I will switch around on who will tell the story as we go along so try not to get lost.  
  
Digitally Twisted  
  
Chapter 1: Scarlet Eyes  
  
  
T.K's point of view:  
  
It started out as just a regular day in the Digital World; Davis was barking orders as we all pitched in to help Elecmon hatch some Digi-eggs. We all seemed to be having a good time and before we knew it, it was lunch time.  
"Where should we go for lunch?" asked Yolie.  
"I know! We can get all the older Digidestined to come with us and we can go eat at Digitomamon's Diner!" exclaimed Davis.  
"Yeah. It would be great if we all got together." said Kari.  
"Mabey I should just go home for lunch...." said Ken begining to walk off but I grabbed him by his arm. "Come on, Ken! We'd love it if you would stay and have lunch with us."  
"I'm not sure, T.K." said Ken.  
"Oh, your parents won't mind!" said Davis, "It's Saturday! This is probley a once in a week oppertunity!"  
"Yeah, we wouldn't mind." said Veemon.  
"Please, Ken?" asked Wormmon. Ken smiled and said, "Alright."  
"Great! I'll contact Izzy and ask him to get everyone else." said Yolie typing on her D-terminal. Yolie paused before she said anything else, "Oh! Is that so?"  
"What is it, Yolie?" asked Hawkmon.  
"A Digiport has opened in America! Mimi is going to get to come along too." replied Yolie.  
"But it's night-time in America, isn't it?" asked Cody.  
"It is, but Mimi's snuck into the Digital World with us before. I'm sure she'll come anyway." I answered.  
"She was here when we had that fight with Golemon when he tried to flood the city." added Patamon.  
"That's enough talk! Let's just get to Digitomamon's Diner." suggested Davis trying to hurry us along.  
"Let's get Tentomon the heads up so he can get the other Digidestin's Digimon ready." said Yolie, "The Digimon would have a fit if we didn't invite them."  
  
***************  
  
Once we got to Tentomon and got him to get the other Digidestin's Digimon, the other Digidestined started to arrive. The other Digimon weren't hard for Tentomon to find and we were soon all on our way to the Diner. It took us all about 15 minutes to find it and we all went in and got ourselves something to eat.  
"So, you all desided to come over and eat at my Diner today?" asked Digitomamon.  
"That's not a problem, is it?" asked Matt.  
"No, at least not as long you pay the bill." replied Digitomamon.  
"Do you want Digidollars?" asked Yolie a little nervous because we didn't have that many.  
"No. It really doesn't matter what you pay me, just as long as you pay the right amount. I'll take anything from you; yen, american dollars, Digidollars, pieces-of-eight, you name it."  
"Then what's the problem?" I asked.  
"Well, I hear there's a storm comming and this isn't the safest place to be in when there's a storm. Do you have any shelter?" asked Digitomamon.  
"Not really but we're sure we'll be fine." replied Sora.  
"What about you, Digitomamon?" asked Yolie, "Do you have any place to go?"  
"Of course, all I have to do is go inside my shell and I'll be protected from anything." replied Digitomamon, "Well, I've got to go clean up. Enjoy your meal."  
We finished everything up and paid for our food and began our trip back to our world.  
"Digitomamon was right. These clouds are really starting to look ugly." said Tentomon looking up at the sky in consern.  
"Yes, the clouds do seem a bit on the dark side." agreed Sora, "Mabey we should find shelter."  
"No, we can keep going. It doesn't look that bad." said Tai but just after the words got out of his mouth, the rain began to come down, "On second thought, mabey we should find a place to keep us dry."  
We walked along the side of the mountain until we spotted a cave that Gomamon pointed out. We all sat down and relaxed in the coolness of the cave for, what we thought would be only up to an hour but the rain seemed to continue non-stop.  
"What time is it?" asked Ken after a few hours had gone by.  
"According to my watch, it's about 3." replied Joe.  
"Well, if we're not out of here in 5 more hours I'm going home, rain or no rain." said Ken.  
Biomon sat up and stretched out her wings then looked towards the empty darkness of the inner cave.  
"Why don't we go exploring to keep our mind off the rain?" asked Biomon.  
"What if we get lost?" asked Joe.  
"I'm sure as long as we have our Digivices we won't get lost. If worse comes to worse we can always find eachother." said Sora agreeing with Biomon, "And besides, our Digimon probley need to stretch out themselves."  
"I could use a little hike." said Tai standing up.  
"Yes, I'm getting very tired of just sitting here." said Gabumon, "What do you say, Matt?"  
"Let's go for it. We won't go too far and we'll all stay together." said Matt also standing up.  
"Alright, but we have to promise eachother we won't run off from the group if we come to some split in the cave." said Joe, "We don't know how deep this cave is and anyone could easily get lost or hurt so do you all promise?"  
"We promise, Joe." said Yolie, "It's not like we're going to run off. We're smarter than that."  
"Alright. Let's go." said Joe pulling out his flash light.  
"I really don't like going deeper into this cave." said Ken.  
"Don't worry. We'll be fine." I said, not knowing what we were really getting into. We walked deeper into the cave passing many stillagmights and stillagtights. The cave was like everyother cave, cold, damp and very dark. But this cave seemed darker than any other cave we've been in. As we continue I can here a strange wispering sound and I have the feeling that we're being watched.   
I can see the looks on the others' faces and even in this dim light, they look as if they're feeling the same things I am. I can see Joe's hand that holds the flashlight shaking as we proceed. Suddenly, a strange skreech fills our ears making my hair stand on end.  
"What was that, T.K?" asked Patamon in a scared voice.  
"I'm not sure." I reply.  
"It probley a hungry Digimon that doesn't like visitors." said Joe in a worried voice.  
"Mabey it's a Digimon that needs our help." said Sora, "Let's keep going."  
"Sora's right. It might be someone we know." said Izzy.  
"I'm scared." wispered Mimi as we continued to walk deeper into the darkness of the cave. We soon come to a big empty room in the cave and it appears to be the end of it. We all look for an other tunnel but there is none.  
"Well, nothing's here. Let's go." said Joe turing back to the tunnel we came through but it has mysteriously vanished.  
"Wh-what happened to the tunnel?" asked Yolie.  
"I don't know but I don't like it." said Hawkmon.  
"This isn't good." I wisper under my breath as I feel along the wall where the tunnel used to be.  
"That's physiclly impossible!" shouted Izzy.  
"Apparently it is in the Digital World." said Cody.  
"Mabey we should try to dig our way out." said Armadillomon.  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" boomed a loud and angery voice.  
"What's that?" asked Kari.  
"Who are you?" asked Tai.  
"I AM... MIDNIGHTMON!" yelled the voice as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared before us all.  
"What did you bring us here for?" demanded Ken.  
"THE WAY YOU TREAT YOUR DIGIMON! LIKE THEY ARE SLAVES!" yelled the voice of Midnightmon.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Davis.  
"They don't treat us like slaves." said Veemon.  
"SEE? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE FREE SO YOU THINK THE WAY YOU LIVE IS FREE, EVEN THOUGH YOU COULD BE TREATED BETTER."  
"You don't know what you're talking about. They take very good care of us and-" started Biomon but Midnightmon interupted her, "THEY TAKE CARE OF YOU LIKE POSSESIONS! YOU COULD TAKE CARE OF YOURSLEF COULDN'T YOU?"  
"Well, yeah but-" started Wormmon but he cut him off, "YOU SEE? YOU WOULD BE BETTER OFF ALONE BUT SINCE YOU ARE THE DIGIMON OF A DIGIDESTINED THEN I CAN'T TAKE YOU AWAY! BUT I CAN MAKE YOUR LIVES BETTER!"  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Agumon.  
"I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE FREE! YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE DIGIDESTINED BUT THEY WILL HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" shouted Midnightmon.  
"But we never asked for anything like that." said Gabumon, "We love being the Digidestin's Digimon and protecting them."  
"YOU SEE? THERE'S ANOTHER REASON WHY I SHOULD HELP YOU! YOU SPEND ALL YOUR LIFE PROTECTING THE DIGIDESTINED. THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WHEN YOU FEEL THE PAIN OF BATTLE, WHEN YOU NEARLY DIE WHEN YOU ARE TRYING TO FIGHT THE EVIL DIGIMON WHILE THEY ARE STANDING IN THE BACK AND NEVER KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF BATTLE!" yelled Midnightmon, "NOW, ALL OF YOU DIGIDESTINED WILL FEEL WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE KNOWN AS THE SLAVES AND NOT THE SLAVE DRIVERS!"  
As Midnightmon said this I began to feel a burning sensation under my skin. My body felt limp but at the same time I felt as if I was being burned. It hurt I fell to the ground and I could hear the other Digidestined groaning in pain but it really shocked me to know that the Digimon were also moaning in pain. If Midnightmon really wanted to help the Digimon, then why was he hurting them? I slowly close my eyes as the pain increases and soon the pain is so emense, I black out.   
If we had not gone deeper into this cave, we probley never have experienced anything like this, but then again, this experience also may help us learn something about eachother we never would have known....  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2: 'Outta This World

Digitally Twisted  
  
Chapter 2: Outta' this World  
  
Ken's point of view:  
  
I awoke a few hours later in the dense forest of the Digital World. I was lying on something big though, I wasn't sure what it was. I looked around and on the ground lie all the other Digimon and Digidestined. I'm not sure what had happened but I'm sure it was over now. I sit up and yawn. I feel a little different, mabey it was a side-effect from whatever Midnightmon had done to me. I look down at the object I'm lying on and nearly jump 5 feet in the air. The thing I'm sitting on is me! I'm in shock! I can't move anymore! This has to be a dream! I've got to wake up!  
I watch as slowly my body begins to move and open it's eyes. My body yawns and looks at me a few seconds before giving out a small yell.  
"You... you're m-m-me!" yelled my body pointing at me.  
"Wh-what do you mean? You're me!" I yell back quite loudly, making everyone else wake up. As I said these words I could hear something strange in my voice. It wasn't my voice... it was Wormmon's voice!  
"What's wrong Ken?" asked Veemon looking over at my body.  
"Veemon, I'm over here!" I say waving my arms.  
"I see you're over there." said Davis sitting up and yawning.  
"Huh? Davis, you just answered to Veemon." said Patamon sitting up.  
"What do you mean?" asked Veemon turning towards Patamon.  
"Now Veemon is answering to Davis." said T.K. leaning forwards.  
"This is strange! I'm seeing myself!" I yell making everyone look at me strangely. I point towards my body and say, "That is me! I'm Ken Ichijouji!"  
"But you're Wormmon." said Biomon standing up.  
"No, I'm Wormmon!" yells my body.  
"This is confusing." said Veemon then he jumped up in surprise when he turned and looked at Davis, "Hey! That's me!"  
"Oh, no!" yells Davis, "I've switched bodies with Davis!"  
Patamon closed his eyes and turned his head saying, "I think you've all gone nuts." but when he opened his eyes he began to sputter as he pointed towards T.K, "I-I-It...m-m-me...!"  
"You're me! That must mean, I'm in T.K's body!" yells T.K.  
"This is crazy!" yells Gomamon, "How could this have happened to us?!"  
"My theory is Midnightmon used some kind of evil power to switch our Digimon's bodies with ours somehow." said Tentomon.  
"Let me guess, you're Izzy." said Kari.  
"That would make me Agumon then, right?" said Agumon.  
"I wish I had a mirror so I could see if it happened to me." said Matt.  
"You don't need a mirror. Just look at your hands." said Wormmon, who was now in Ken's body and was looking down at his hands, "Wow....I've always wanted to know what it was like having fingers like a humans...."  
"This isn't happening to me. This isn't happening to me." repeated Gomamon over and over with his flipper-like paws covering his eyes.  
"I can't belive it." said Palmon looking down at her leaflike hands, "One minute I'm a normal human girl that likes shopping and the next, I'm a Digimon!"  
"This is getting really confusing." said Armadillomon looking down at his hands, "I was Cody before I fainted but now I'm Armadillomon."  
"I'm a girl now! How embarassing!" said Yolie wrapping her arms around herself.  
"Hey! It's not that bad being me!" growled Hawkmon.  
"This is going to be confusing." said Biomon, "How are we going to relate to oursleves? We'll get mixed up! If I say something like "Gomamon went swimming today" how would you be able to tell if I was talking about Gomamon or Joe?"  
"I think we should call eachother by our natural names so if we say "Gomamon" we'll be addressing Joe. The only exception is if we're around anyother people." said Izzy.  
"But I don't want to go around other people like this at all!" complained Joe(in gomamon's body), "I want this fixed and I want it fixed now!"  
"We might not be able to fix this immeadiatly." said Tai (in Agumon's body), "It might take us a while before we can, if we can at all."  
"What do you mean by that, Tai?" asked Kari (in Gatomon's body).  
"What I mean is, we may never be able to change back." replied Tai.  
"Don't talk like that." said T.K. (in Patamon), "We've got to think positive even if it isn't likely to happen. There's always hope!"  
"I sure hope so." said Mimi (in Palmon's body), "What will my parents think?"  
"I don't think we should tell our parents. They don't even know we've been seeing the Digimon and some of our parents don't even know about the Digimon." said Izzy (in Tentomon).  
"What if I say somethin' that Cody doesn't usually say?" asked Armadillomon (who is in Cody's body.)  
"Then say you coughed." replied Gomamon(in Joe's body).  
"But there are some things I know I can't do that Matt can." said Gabumon (Who was in Matt's body), "For one, I can't play the guitar."  
"Get Matt to teach you." replied Biomon (who is in Sora).  
"We should start getting home." said Joe looking over at his watch that was on his body's arm, "We've been sleeping for nearly 4 and a half hours."  
"Oh, no! My parents are really going to worry if I'm not home by 8!" I shout.  
"Wow..." wispered Matt then raising his voice, "This is outta this world! And the real world too, I might add."  
"You said it." said Davis (now in Veemon's body).  
"Let's all get home." said Biomon standing up and looking down at Sora who is now in her body, "Our Digidestin's parents will all begin to worry."  
"Mimi," said Palmon turning to her partner who was now in her body, "I think I should take you home with me."  
"Really? Oh, Palmon, you're the best!" said Mimi excitedly, "If we ever get out of this, I want you to remind me to bring you to my house more often."  
"Let's find a TV so we can all get home." said Matt standing up, "Man, Gabumon, how can you stand all this fur? It's getting me all sweaty."  
"Sorry, Matt, it may make me sweaty but it's better than freezing to death." said Gabumon.  
"Alright, we better get to the real world but you need to teach me about money before we go." said Wormmon as he picked me up.  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
"Because you have to pay to get a bus ride, don't you?" he asked.  
"Oh, yeah." said Davis as he stepped up to us in Veemon's body, "You have to ride the bus all the way to Tamachi."  
"Yes." I say, "It takes me a while to get home but it's not too bad."  
"Well, then, let's go." said Veemon walking over to where we were standing. Wormmon took one step and nearly fell over but Veemon caught him.  
"Are you okay, Wormmon?" asked Veemon as he helped Wormmon steady himself.  
"Yes. I'm just not used to walking with 2 legs instead of 12." he replied as I jumped out of his arms.   
"Mabey I should walk from now on." I suggested, "Just in case you fall over again." But just as I took a step I fell over as well.  
"I guess you're not used to walking with 12 legs." said Wormmon picking me up again, "I don't think we should go too fast."  
"Yeah. Let's just hope you don't fall over and squish me." I said.  
"I've always wondered what it would be like to fly." said T.K. as he flapped his ears, making him rise many feet into the air.  
"I've always wanted to know what it would be like to be a human." said Tentomon standing up and nearly fell over trying to get his balance, "Boy, you humans really must find it difficult to walk on only 2 legs. Like I always say, '4 legs are better than 2!' "  
"You always say that?" asked Gomamon standing up and pulling Joe's supply bag up on his shoulder.  
"Well, no, not really...." said Tentomon, "But 4 legs are better than 2! And 2 wings are also better than none!"  
"Wings aren't everything." said Agumon standing up, "And not all Digimon have over 2 legs."  
"Why don't we all just quit argueing over how many legs is best. Let's just all go home." said Kari as Gatomon picked her up. T.K. flew over to Patamon and rested on his head.  
"Now," said T.K. closing his eyes, "I get to be the one that's carried."  
"Yep. You look really sleepy T.K. Is something wrong, I mean, we just all had a big nap." said Patamon.  
"I guess I'm just worn out by knowing I switched bodies with you." said T.K.  
"We need to go." said Mimi, "The sun's going to rise in a couple hours in America. I need to get home."  
"Okay, then. Bye, Mimi!" shouted Yolie as Mimi and Palmon began to walk off deeper into the forest.  
"We all need to get home too. It's almost sunset in Japan." said Matt.  
"And we need to get home so the parents don't think anything strange is going on." said Gatomon.  
"Okay, let's go find that TV." said Veemon smiling, "This is going to fun! I get to be a human!"  
"Well, at least one of us sees the good in this situation." said Joe as the rest of them slowly followed him.  
'Why do I feel like this isn't going to be as good as Veemon sees it?' I ask myself as I Wormmon carries me through the forest. Mabey this will be a good experience, mabey a bad one. I don't know. Mabey we should give this a shot. I just hope we'll be able to turn back eventually....  
  
*Author's Note: This chapter was probley very confusing for some to understand. I just want all my readers to know that from now on, I will address everyone as their real name, it doesn't matter who's body they're in. If I say "Joe" I will be taking about Joe Kido's spirit, not Joe's body.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Chapter 3: Micheal's Mistake

Note from Digimon Cager: Sorry I took so long getting the chapter. I have neglected this fic too long and now it's time to pic up the dusty paper and pen(well, you know, mouse and keyboard) and continue. I was just suffering from a mild(maybe a little more than mild) case of writer's block for this story, but that's over now and I plan to keep this story going until the end.  
  
Digitally Twisted  
  
Chapter 3: Micheal's Mistake  
  
Palmon's P.O.V:  
  
I tried to look and act like Mimi would but for some reason, I felt so alone, even with her friends crowding me at school. It was hard to consentrate on what people were asking me and most of the time, I didn't even know the true answers so I mostly made them up, but now, I still look back but I cannot remember even the questions asked of me.  
I kept in the back of the classes and didn't speak unless I was spoken to directly. I felt so alone... At least it's all over.  
I'm walking home now, trying to remember the lessons so I can get Mimi to help but I stop when I hear a familiar voice sommoning me.  
"Mimi... are you all right?" asked the voice behind me. I turned around and saw Micheal looking at me with a concerned look on his face.  
"Micheal, I want to tell you the truth. Please, can you come to my house for a while so we can talk?" I ask and feel relieved when he nodds. I think he expected me to talk right then but he didn't provoke me.  
We got to Mimi's house we went directly to her room. I threw the book bag on the bed and locked the door.  
"Micheal? You're here!" cried Mimi jumping out from inside the closet and into his arms.  
"Palmon! Why are you here?" asked Micheal.  
"Um... well, it's a long story." I reply, "You see, when Mimi went to the Digital World a few days ago to have lunch with the other Digidestined and something terrible happened."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well," said Mimi climbing onto the bed, "We ran into a Digimon called Midnightmon and he...he... he made me and the other Digidestined switch bodies with our Digimon!"  
"What!?" exclaimed Micheal with a look of unbelife on his face.  
"It's true! I'm really Palmon and that's Mimi." I say pointing towards Mimi in my little plant body.  
"But... but that's impossible!" yelled Micheal, "No Digimon has that kind of power!"  
"Midnightmon does..." wispered Mimi sadly, "When I woke up, I thought it was just a dream and then, when I realized it was real, I thought it'd be fun to be a Digimon for a while but... I want to be human again...."  
"Don't you believe us, Micheal?" I ask hopefully. He looks at me for a second, then to Mimi and then stares back into my eyes. Finally, after many minutes of silence, he wispers his answer.  
"...yes. I do believe you."  
"Oh, thank goodness!" cries Mimi throwing her arms around Micheal.  
"How are you going to turn back?" asked Micheal holding Mimi.  
"We... well, we don't know yet... but I'm sure theres a way!" says Mimi confidently.  
"Maybe I can find out what it is." said Micheal pulling out his Digivice and walking over to Mimi's computer, "I'll go to the Digital World and see if we can find anything out."  
"Be careful, Micheal." I call out as he logs onto the internet. We don't say anything more as he is sucked into the Digital World... I just hope he'll be okay...  
  
***************  
  
Betamon's P.O.V:  
  
"Micheal! I'm so happy to see you!" I cry jumping up into his arms. He smiles at me but his face quickly turns serious as he looks into my eyes.  
"Listen, Betamon, something happened to the other Digidestined and the Digimon. We need to find out a way to fix it." he says.  
"What happened?" I ask looking up at him as he sets me back down onto the ground. He quickly explaines to me the seriousness of the situation as we walk along the beach of the Digital World where I usually lounge about all day and play. After he tells me all that he knows the first thing that pops into my head is out my mouth, "How about we go see Gennai?"  
"Gennai? Oh, yes. Mimi told me about him once but I forgot where she said he lived." said Micheal as we continue walking. It's getting pretty late....  
"Well, he used to live here, on the continent of Server but he moved to File island a year or so back." I reply remembering all the gossip I'd heard from the Dolphmon.  
"Isn't that a bit far?" asked Micheal stopping and looking out into the sea.  
"Yes but I'm sure I could carry you over to it but, of course, it'll take a while." I say taking a few steps into the salty ocean water.  
"Go ahead and Digivolve, then we'll be on our way." said Micheal pulling out his Digivice. I take a deep breath and plunge into the waters, "Betamon digivolve to... SEADRAMON!"  
"Climb aboard, Micheal." I say holding out my tail for him to step up on. He climbs from my tail to my back and all the way up to my neck where he can sit and still keep dry, "Make sure you hold on! I want to get their as soon as I possibly can."  
  
***************  
  
"How much farther do we need to go?" complains Micheal like an impatient child, "We've been out here for nearly 5 hours and I would like to get home before 10 so my parents don't worry!"  
"Hey! You should be thankful I'm at least a little faster than a Whamon! It takes them about 4 days usually!" I shout back, feeling a little insulted. Micheal groaned a little but said nothing else for a while.  
"...Hey! It's starting to rain!" said Micheal as he held out his hand and caught a few raindrops, "I hope it won't storm."  
"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine. It's nearly cloudless, see?" I say lifting up my head to look at the sky. It wasn't extreamly cloudy but there was a lot more clouds then there was a few minutes ago....  
I try not to let the rain get to me but it seems to gradually get worse and worse!  
"Are you sure it won't storm?" asks Micheal as he watches a large wind-provoked wave nearly soak his feet.  
"I... I'm pretty sure..." I say getting a little scared. Suddenly, a large clap of thunder boomed through the air sending a shiver down my spine.  
"Are you sure we'll be al-whoa!" yelled Micheal as he fell off me and into the wild sea. I turn my head to see what knocked him off of me when a MegaSeadramon jumped out of the water and began to attack me! I didn't have time to react but the next thing I knew, I was spining back to my rookie form and freezing cold from MegaSeadramon's Mega Ice Blast!  
When I stoped spining, I saw that Micheal was wraped in MegaSeadramon's tail and it looked like he was running out of air! I needed to get him to the surface. Fast! I swam quickly over to MegaSeadramon and bit hard into it's tail, making it shreek in pain and uncoil it's tail from Micheal, giving me plenty of time to push him up to the surface.  
When we got up to the surface, the storm had gotten worse! It was a hurricane! Giant twisters of water and darkness loomed above us and in the middle of the darkest spiral was a pair of blood red eyes!  
"ANOTHER RUTHLESS DIGIDESTINED WITH HIS SERVANT DIGIMON! HE SHALL PAY FOR HIS UNJUSTICE!" bellowed a loud voice that drowned out the sound of the thunder. Then, at the moment the voice's echos died out, MegaSeadramon appeared again. He gave a big swat with his tail and hit Micheal right in the middle! I could see the pain and force of the attack in Micheal's eyes and by the way he was thrown up out of the water and into one of the twisters.  
I felt so helpless then. I couldn't do anything to save him! I had lost my Digidestined! I snaped out of my sad thoughts when I saw MegaSeadramon coming to me with his tail held up high. It came down and around with a mighty smack on my underbelly and I shot up into one of the other twisters.  
I'm not sure exactly what happened then, all I remember is the red staring into mine, my head throbing, and then blackness....  
To be continued... 


End file.
